Ambrosía
by Dydimoi
Summary: El sueño culposo del demonio de Kanon tiene nombre propio: Asmita. Un deseo que no le deja dormir y que está seguro nunca se volverá realidad.


**Nota del Autor:**

 **Tengo una extraña manía cuando escribo algún drabble de esta pareja, tengo que encontrar la canción perfecta que me inspire y cuando la hallo la pongo a repetir interminable** **mente en mi reproductor hasta que termino de escribir.**

 **Así que si quieren música de fondo para leer, les recomiendo 'Slow" de Rumer, esa fue la canción que me inspiró a escribir y reescribir esta pequeña historia. Gracias por leerme, saludos.**

* * *

El sonido casi imperceptible del magma llegó a sus oídos en cuanto sus pasos se acercaron a la entrada del volcán, dóciles corrientes de fuego líquido paseando lentamente dentro de aquel confinamiento del que no parecía querer salir, como él.

El hombre al que los habitantes de Kanon llamaban un demonio se adentró al volcán después de dudarlo un poco, esa mañana por fin había decidido escapar de su prisión: removerse la máscara, quitarse el bozal, aquello había sido un impulso al que había cedido después de varias noches en las que apenas había conseguido dormir, un sueño recurrente lo seguía acechando y siempre despertaba empapado de sudor, con el corazón martilleando su pecho con violencia y la respiración tan acelerada que sentía que se estaba ahogando.

La noche anterior apenas había conseguido remover la máscara en medio de su desesperación, sus pulmones se contraían rogando un par de bocanadas de aire que él no conseguía dar, así que movió sus manos temblorosas hacia los broches que la mantenían sujeta a su rostro y después de varios intentos fallidos la pequeña prisión de Defteros cayó al suelo dejándolo respirar.

El menor de los gemelos se detuvo frente a una enorme roca y se sentó por un momento, recostando su espalda desnuda contra la pared de la cueva donde estaba y cerrando los ojos en un intento fallido por no traer de vuelta la noche anterior, el shock, los espasmos y el temor tras despertar y darse cuenta de lo que había estado soñando desde hacía un par de semanas ya.

—No puede ser, estoy pecando...—

Porque el demonio creía que lo que soñaba reflejaba aquellas cosas que deseaba, todo ello cobraba vida mientras dormía: vivir sin la máscara, formar parte del Santuario, dejar de ser la sombra de Aspros, ser un verdadero guerrero, Asmita...

Asmita. Lo había evitado, intimidado, amenazado, todo con tal de que no volviera a la isla, pero el rubio simplemente sonreía y se retiraba para volver algunos días después como si el episodio anterior con el griego jamás hubiera sucedido. Defteros se enfurecía, no toleraba la invasión a su privacidad, él había sido desterrado del Santuario, su hogar, y había obedecido sin protestar por ser aquella la orden del sabio Sumo Sacerdote, a quien le profesaba un profundo respeto. ¿Pero sus habitantes si podían entrar sin objeción a su casa? Inaudito, no lo podía tolerar.

Le pidió al guardián de Virgo que no volviera, empuñando sus manos y mostrando los colmillos, quería asustarlo como solía hacer con quienes se atrevían a acercarse al volcán, pero el joven Asmita no solo no le temía, sino parecía buscar su compañía. Por ello decidió rendirse y los días pasaban en silencio, el griego entrenaba bajo una rigurosa disciplina y así lo encontraba el rubio, quien se acomodaba a meditar cerca de él, pero sin estorbarle. Poco a poco el segundo empezó a acostumbrarse a la cálida presencia que le hacía compañía y fue cediendo, ofreciendo al hindú algun refrigerio, cruzando breves palabras con él, intentando no ser descortés y a pesar de su renuencia a socializar terminó esperando con anhelo el momento en el que el suave cosmos de Asmita anunciaba su llegada.

Sus conversaciones se hicieron mas largas, el hombre mas cercano a Dios era un misterio que el griego estaba ansioso por descubrir. Le causaba intriga, pues no solo no le temía sino le trataba como si la máscara que lo cubría no existiera.

Los entrenamientos dieron lugar a paseos por los alrededores del volcán y lugares donde el mayor sabía que los habitantes no acostumbraban visitar y ellos no serían molestados; aquellos paseos fueron la desembocadura de lo que ahora torturaba al demonio noche tras noche.

* * *

Asmita, aunque ciego, era ágil y no necesitaba asistencia para moverse en la isla, por ello después de entrenar habían decidido visitar un area rocosa de la misma donde las olas reventaban contra la pared de roca y asemejaban a la lluvia suave de verano. El día era cálido y la brisa se sentía refrescante, ambos hombres se sentaron a la orilla con los pies desnudos mientras la voz profunda y un tanto tímida del griego describía cómo los rayos del sol creaban un arco de colores sobre sus cabezas al hacer contacto con el agua. Asmita escuchaba maravillado y muy atento, interrumpiendo solo cuando lo creía necesario.

Después de un rato decidieron regresar, pues el calor de mediodía se estaba volviendo tan intolerable que el mayor había optado por deshacerse de su camiseta de entrenamiento y sumergirse un momento en el agua, indicando con aire sobreprotector que Asmita debía esperar a que llegaran a una de las partes menos profundas de la playa para poder refrescarse sin correr peligro. El menor aceptó gustoso poniéndose de pie lo mas aprisa... y resbalando hacia el mar.

El griego se lanzó tras él sin dudarlo, consiguiendo sacarlo en brazos casi al instante. Asmita tosía y temblaba probablemente por el susto que se había llevado al caer en aguas tan intranquilas, el mayor le quitó el cabello de la cara intentando examinarlo con un gesto de pánico por no haber estado mas pendiente de él y entonces el hindú se prendió de él escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello de Defteros, quien se quedó inmovil al sentir el aliento del menor chocar contra su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y por primera vez agradeció el bozal que cubría su cara. Como pudo recogió su camiseta y cubrió con ella al santo antes de partir a toda prisa hacia su cabaña.

—Defteros... gracias...—

Defteros cubrió con ambas manos su rostro enrojecido al recordar el sueño que inundaba las madrugadas donde lo sucedido aquel día se mezclaba con los deseos que habían despertado después de rescatar al guardián de Virgo.

Si, habían llegado a su pequeña casa donde el griego le había ofrecido a Asmita unas prendas secas para cambiarse después de secar su cabello, el hindú estaba mucho mas calmado y había aceptado su ayuda con gusto. Ese día el menor se había cambiado con rapidez antes de aceptar la taza de te que le había preparado, pero en sueños...

* * *

—Mírame Defteros.—

El aludido volteó y Asmita se acercó despacio sin quitar su mirada cristalina de él. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa al contemplar el cuerpo casi desnudo del menor e inmediatamente retrocedió intentando mantener la distancia entre ambos. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa que el gemelo jamás le había visto mientras seguía avanzando hasta cerrar la brecha entre los dos, Defteros no podía seguir huyendo, sus piernas habían topado contra la pequeña cama en la esquina de la habitación, no había escapatoria.

—Sientate...—

Obedeció de inmediato, le era imposible desobedecer a aquel susurro de Asmita, que se acercó y con una habilidad increíble le removió la máscara. El moreno volteó la cara de inmediato para ocultarse de él, le estaba prohibido mostrarse. El rubio intentó hacer que volteara hacia él y Defteros ocultó su cara en el pecho del santo creyendo que así se libraría de cualquier tentación, pero estaba equivocado.

El aroma a jazmín y lotos que desprendía el cuerpo de Asmita inundó sus sentidos con la primera bocanada de aire, haciéndolos temblar a ambos. Los brazos del demonio rodearon la cintura del rubio y sin poder evitarlo dejó que sus labios recorrieran la fina piel de porcelana del menor arrancándole un suspiro tras otro. Una parte de él quería dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y no dejar ir a Asmita hasta satisfacerlos, ahora se daba cuenta que su aparente timidez hacia él era porque sabía que si se acercaba, si lo tocaba y se dejaba llevar terminaría volviéndose loco.

—No puedo... —

Tomó al rubio por la cintura separándose de él, las manos le sudaban, sentía un hormigueo en los labios y el cuerpo le temblaba descontroladamente; estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama y alejarse de él pero Asmita lo sujetó del mentón haciendo que el moreno lo mirara.

—No te reprimas, yo lo deseo tanto como tu.—

Los ojos de Virgo estaban entreabiertos, sus pupilas casi transparentes se habían oscurecido y parecían querer devorarlo. Defteros se había quedado petrificado con las palabras del menor, quien decía y hacía a su antojo, él era diferente, era dócil, obediente, retraído, tímido; no se atrevía a mover un dedo para tocarlo y al parecer Asmita lo conocía lo suficiente para saber aquello.

De un rápido movimiento se sentó en su regazo acercando sus labios a los del griego y dejando apenas unos centímetros de por medio. Sus finos dedos se deslizaron lentamente por el pecho del moreno hasta llegar a su abdomen y se detuvo arqueando una ceja, como pidiendo el permiso del mayor para proseguir; Defteros se encontraba completamente ruborizado, sudando y respirando con dificultad, pero aun cuando la mano del hindú siguió bajando hasta perderse entre sus pantalones y tomarlo con suavidad no opuso resistencia, no quería hacerlo sino todo lo contrario, sujetó con firmeza a Asmita y acortó la distancia uniendo los labios de ambos en un beso torpe y tímido al que el menor correspondió con ansias.

La mano del rubio inició un vaivén lento en la hombría del gemelo que despertó por completo su libido y los hizo gemir a ambos entre besos, quizá no lo aparentara pero el guardián de Virgo también lo deseaba y la manera en la que lo tocaba no dejaba ninguna duda. El moreno interrumpió el beso arqueando levemente la espalda, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un gemido ronco que hizo que el cuerpo del menor temblara de placer, nunca había escuchado a Defteros como en esta ocasión. Y Defteros nunca se había sentido como en ese día, parecía que su piel se había vuelto extremadamente sensible a las caricias del santo dorado, cada roce lo hacía suspirar y gemir mas y mas; sentía muchas cosas: un calor intenso, excitación, deseo, algo parecido a una marea de magma que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento si Asmita continuaba tocándolo.

Como pudo intentó quitar la mano del rubio, quien comprendió inmediatamente y en vez de detenerse aumentó la velocidad haciéndolo jadear y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente mientras le rogaba que parara; el menor se humedeció los labios extasiado, sabía que eran solo palabras, el demonio era muy fuerte y si realmente lo deseaba lo detendría. El orgasmo lo golpeó con la fuerza de una ola descomunal, nublando su vista momentaneamente y haciendo que soltara un fuerte alarido que sonó como un mantra para el santo.

El gemelo utilizó la pared a sus espaldas como soporte, cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración agitada, nunca había sentido algo igual y se dijo que seguramente jamás lo experimentaría pero estaba equivocado. El colchón cedió levemente ante el peso de Asmita, quien se había despojado del resto de sus prendas y se sentaba de nuevo en su regazo buscando en silencio su propio desahogo entre los fuertes brazos de Defteros; este intentó separarlo un poco para poder ayudarlo pero el rubio lo detuvo y poniéndose de rodillas le arrancó la única prenda que llevaba puesta antes de abrazarse con fuerza al del mayor, que tembló excitado al sentir el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto del ser al que veneraba con toda su alma. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida recorriendo la espalda de porcelana del hombre mas cercano a una divinidad; sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso mas apasionado, mas íntimo y cargado de deseo que el mayor no quiso interrumpir al acomodar al bello rubio de espaldas en la cama y dejarse caer sobre él, frotando su cuerpo contra el del menor y causando que explotara entre las sábanas.

El peliazúl lo contemplaba con las pupilas dilatadas, aquello parecía un obsequio de los dioses que pensaba disfrutar hasta que se agotaran sus energías y el lenguaje corporal de Asmita le decía que deseaba exactamente lo mismo. Su ángel, su dios, su paraíso y su pecado, Defteros había deseado hacerlo suyo, marcarlo para que quien lo viera supiera que el rubio le pertenecía solo a él.

Sus mentes parecían ser una sola en aquel momento, el hindú flexionó las rodillas y dando así su consentimiento para que el mayor lo poseyera. El griego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y empujó despacio una, dos, tres veces hasta que el cuerpo del rubio cedió abriéndose para él y arrancando gemidos de sus labios. Su sexo parecía latir en unísono con su respiración, se sentía cada vez mas cerca del cielo con cada centímetro que avanzaba y lograba hundirse en aquel hombre divino. Asmita estaba cerca, muy cerca de acabar y le rogaba entre jadeos que fuera mas aprisa; el ritmo de las estocadas aumentaban cada vez mas hasta que el griego se encontró embistiéndolo sin piedad sin dejar de tocarlo y besarlo. El clímax llegó para ambos casi al mismo tiempo, el rubio se arqueo hundiendo las uñas en la amplia espalda bronceada y vociferando el nombre del mayor una y otra vez consiguiendo que éste inundara su cuerpo entre gemidos y palabras imperceptibles.

Sus brazos ya no podían sostenerlo y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Asmita, quien susurró en su oído un par de palabras que él repitió.

—Te amo...—

* * *

Defteros abrió los párpados con lentitud y se encontró con Asmita, quien estaba muy cerca de él y recorría su rostro con los dedos con un gesto de deleite.

—Ya no tienes tu máscara.—

Una afirmación que sonó terriblemente deleitable de los labios del rubio. El demonio se quedó inmóvil y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, esta vez no era un sueño, estaba en la cueva y el santo dorado sí se encontraba frente a él.  
Con todas las fuerzas que le daba su voluntad subió la mirada azulada y la clavó en el rostro sereno de su ansiado visitante, éste lo percibió y sonrió abiertamente. Defteros tardó un par de segundos en imitar aquel gesto antes de responder lo mejor que podía.

—No la necesito ahora.—

Asmita dio un paso mas, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Me alegra mucho, Defteros.—

El beso real fue suave pero tan intenso como lo había soñado. El griego abrazó con fuerza al hombre que amaba y agradeció el destino que lo había llevado a aquel momento y aquel lugar.


End file.
